Kiss the Shoujo
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Halloween has arrived and Tifa has a trick ready for Reno. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Kiss the Shoujo

AN: I own nothing in this story. Just a short little oneshot for fire mystic. Handcuff bit is a little inside joke. Please R&R.

Reno opened the door to his house, humming Mr. Sandman to himself, when he saw his wife sitting at the kitchen table. But that wasn't what caused his jaw to drop. No what caused that was his wife's hair, or lack of. Yes, Tifa Lockhart had gotten rid of those luxurious ebony tresses Reno so loved to sift his fingers through. In it's place was a bland looking haircut one would find on a guy instead of a young woman.

"Babe...what's going on?" Tifa turned to look at him then, a sheepish smile marking her features.

"It's Halloween you know and Marlene wanted me to go as Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid." Speaking of Marlene, the adolescent then rushed into the room, a bunch of princely uniforms in her hand.

"Tifa, Tifa, look what I found!"

"Those look wonderful Marlene," Tifa commented, smiling at the girl. Marlene then noticed Reno and started giggling, whispering in Tifa's ears. The barmaid laughed as well and both looked at Reno before returning to their whispering.

"Oi, what are you two planning?" But they didn't answer right away. Instead they both rose from the table and walked towards him, an eerie glint coming to life in their eyes.

"Since Tifa's Prince Eric that leaves only one person you could be," Marlene stated.

"Who is that?" Reno asked. He was never big on Disney movies.

"Oh you'll find out snookums," Tifa answered. Reno shuddered a little at the pet name.

Tifa only called him snookums when she was about to do something horrible to him.

If a passerby were outside Reno and Tifa's house at that moment they would be able to hear a man shrieking in terror.

Reno stared at his reflection in the body sized mirror. His red hair was out of it's usual ponytail and hung past his shoulders. A blue rose was above his left ear but that wasn't the worst. Reno was in a dress. Some horrible blue article with laces, frills, and the rest of that nightmarish horde.

Tifa and Marlene stood to either side of him and gave each other thumbs up.

"You look adorable Reno," Tifa remarked. Marlene nodded and then ran out of the room to get changed into her own costume.

"Babe have I upset you in anyway? Is it about the handcuffs last week? I said I would teach you how to get out of them." Tifa shook her head.

"No, no, you've done nothing wrong Re. Just me having a bit of fun. And besides remember what you practically forced me to wear last Halloween?" Reno smirked as he remembered the now infamous Cheetara costume. Sure Tifa had to dye her hair for the complete look but that did nothing to detract her beauty. And it fit nicely with his Lion O costume.

Reality returned when Tifa tapped him on the shoulder. Bowing deeply, her white Napoleonic military uniform looked very dashing on her. The masculine role suited her as much as her normally feminine true self.

"May I accompany you on a night of mischief, Miss Ariel?" She looked up at Reno and took his hand then, kissing it. Looking into her eyes, she obviously wanted him to play along. Inwardly groaning, Reno nodded and gave his best soft smile.

"Why of course Prince Eric," he answered in dulcet tones. Marlene came running back as Tifa stood up. She was dressed up as Supergirl and had the red and blue color pattern down pat.

"How do I look?"

"You look wonderful Marlene," Tifa said. Reno nodded and gave the child a warm smile.

"I wouldn't want you to punch me, I'd probably get knocked out!" Marlene giggled at that.

"Don't worry Reno, I only punch bad guys!" The doorbell then rang and Marlene rushed to go answer it, Tifa and Reno on her heels.

"Please let it be no one we know," Reno prayed under his breath. Unfortunately for the red head it was Denzel and Cloud. Denzel was dressed as Spiderman while Cloud had decided to go as Robert Smith. Fitting for the savior of the planet, Reno thought to himself. Even if the normally Chocobo headed man looked weird with black hair going in every direction.

As soon as Denzel and Cloud saw Reno, they laughed. Well Denzel did. Cloud made a noise that was either a chuckle or snort.

"Did you lose a bet Reno?" Cloud asked.

"Can we just go trick or treating already?" Marlene and Denzel shook their heads.

"Tifa has to do something first!" They both said, grinning like jack o lanterns. Reno looked at his wife for an explanation. In response, Tifa pulled him into a searing lip lock and once they broke apart she smiled at Reno's dazed face.

"I had to kiss the girl."


End file.
